Weasley and Brown
by LadyKnightJJ
Summary: Charlie Weasley has a late night meeting that may prove... enjoyable. Written in the Importance of Family world. One Shot... I think.


**I would to first mention that this world belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. Also, before there is ANY talk, this idea comes from Tamora Pierce and the mention in the Daine series of War Mages. I had made up my own image of a WarMage since reading Ms. Pierce's works BEFORE reading RedBlaze's works. However, just in case there is some overlap I will give credit to RedBlaze as well. Enjoy and remember to please Review.**

* * *

_Weasley and Brown_

Charlie Weasley sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh. The mountains of Defense Against the Dark Arts homework beckoned him to grade it all before Christmas break. Not really wanting to over tax himself, Charlie reached for the stack of first year homework and chuckled as the top of the pile was Arianna Finnigan's essay on blocking spells. Arianna Finnigan was, surprisingly, his best first year student. The essay was well written and informative on the subject and Charlie had no problem giving Miss Finnigan top marks._ Just goes to show that marrying a beautiful genius pays off,_ thought Charlie about Arianna's father Seamus Finnigan who married a Welsh Muggle scientist.

The next handful of essays was slightly disappointing for lack of structure and reminded Charlie of why he hated to give homework. _Finally, this should be good,_ thought Charlie as he began to read Mathew Armstrong's essay. Mr. Armstrong's essay resembled Miss Finnigan's and definitely made Mr. Armstrong Charlie's second best student. The remaining essays ranged from decent to extremely disappointing, _Slytherin, go figure._ Finally finishing all of the first years Charlie stretched and looked up at the mantle clock his mother had bought him recently and groaned; nine thirty. The rest would have to wait until tomorrow, now, he had a meeting. Smiling to himself at the prospect of tonight's encounter and Charlie whistled as he quickly headed for the Astronomy tower.

The stroll to the tallest tower Charlie stretched as he walked and also made certain he wand was easily accessible. Rounding a corner, Charlie heard giggles and a loud "Ouch!" and looked around. _Ah, some things never change,_ thought Charlie as he walked over to an "empty" classroom. Lighting his wand, Charlie flung the door open and almost laughed out loud.

"Miss Elliot, Mr. Wise. I believe that is thirty points each from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for improper use of a desk; please pull up your pants Mr. Wise. Both of you will also serve detention with me on next Friday night to remind you of this lesson."

Both Katie Elliot and Andrew Wise were blushing profusely and straitening their robes while not meeting Charlie's eye. Taking his silence as a cue, Katie and Andrew mumbled, "Yes, Professor Weasley," and dashed out of the room.

Flicking his wand to extinguish the two candles the pair had lit, Charlie closed the door behind him and continued onward. His second stop was a few minutes later when he came across Tristan Rush and Alan Potter sticking chewing gum into the key hole of Mr. Flich's office. Sending the boys back to Gryffindor ten points short and with detention, Charlie finally made it to the Astronomy tower at nine forty-five. Opening the door quietly, Charlie eased out onto the observation deck. WHAM! Charlie hit the ground with a thud as something rammed into his left side.

"Ouch!" growled Charlie as he got to his feet, "What the hell was that for?"

"You're late! I left my work behind to come up here and you have the nerve to show up fifteen minutes late! I have every right in the world to beat you senseless, Weasley!"

"Now, babe, I can't help it if I have to uphold the rules of Hogwarts on my way up here," said Charlie in an appeasing way as he stepped up to the woman.

"Then maybe you should leave earlier so you have time for such things! Goodness knows I make room for my responsibilities," said the brunette as she stepped away from him.

"Babe, my mother couldn't even get me to be on time, what makes you think you can?" questioned Charlie as the pair circled.

The brunette glared, "I doubt your mother beat you when you were late. I on the other hand, do."

"You can try."

"With pleasure," said the brunette with a sexy smile. Without much warning, she charged him.

"Fuck!" said Charlie as she tackled him again. By looking at her, the brunette was a skinny thing who wouldn't be able to bring down a stocky man like Charlie, but then again, Professor Brown wasn't your normal twig.

"Give in you rogue!" she demanded as began punching Charlie with a great deal of force. With some difficulty, Charlie extracted himself from Professor Brown and began circling once again.

"Never."

Professor Brown sighed and shrugged, "Ah well, it was worth a shot. So what did you come across tonight?"

"What, on my way here or in general?"

"Both," said Professor Brown just as Charlie charged her. Slipping nimbly out of his way, Professor Brown kicked the backs of his knees so he fell onto them.

Getting up and spinning to face the woman, Charlie replied, "Tristan Rush and Harry's son were putting chewing gum in the key hole at Flich's office, I am pretty sure that Mathew Armstrong was with them under the Potter invisibility cloak, but I didn't want to ruin his fun." Swinging out an arm, Charlie caught Professor Brown around the waist and brought her to the ground, "Before that though, I caught Miss Elliot and Mr. Wise rather engaged in a compromising position which, looked quite intriguing." Charlie raised an eyebrow flirtatiously. Professor Brown looked at him disgustedly before Charlie continued, "They all have detention with me next Friday."

Professor Brown grunted and brought Charlie down to the ground beside her then pinned him to the ground, "Really? I caught Miss Elliot with Mr. Newton not an even an hour ago. Someone aught to teach that girl more self control."

"Who Kathryn? You happen to have me in the same position. Well, without the desk anyways," said Charlie with a cocky grin. "Maybe we could try the desk next time? Mr. Wise would probably highly recommend it."

Kathryn elbowed Charlie hard in the ribs and rolled away from him, "Watch it buddy."

"Just stating the fact," said Charlie nonchalantly as he got up.

"You promised that 'us' would get in the way of our practices _or _school for that matter."

Charlie sighed, "I know, but I've been good so far though. It's just been_ so_ long since there was any 'us' time. Besides, my mother is looking for more Weasleys. Ron and Hermione have saved me for a little while, but Jennifer isn't going to keep Mother at bay for long."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I think I asked that once before… maybe twice."

"The answer remains the same as before, then."

"Which one, the 'maybe later', or the one you might be thinking, 'when you're rich.' All of the options look good."

"You forget, I took an involuntary vow of poverty when I became a teacher. I'm not meant to get rich," said Kathryn shaking her head. "I just don't believe in marriage, Charlie, you'll have to wait until I do."

"Right _that_ one," said Charlie with a sigh, "I forgot about that one. You know, neither of us are actually that poor, it just looks that way on paper. WarMage wages are not small potatoes."

"Yeah, well, only you and I know about that," said Kathryn uncomfortably. "What else has happened recently?" she said as she lunged.

"I mentioned to Ron and Hermione what Jennifer did. The look on Ron's face was priceless _after_ I told him it was his daughter," Charlie chuckled that the memory, "I think if Jennifer keeps this up she may end up pegged for WarMage training."

"I actually happen to agree with you for once. Jennifer seems to have a lot of qualities WarMages have, but I doubt that Ron and Hermione would be thrilled if they found out."

"Which is why the parents don't find out until after they finish training."

"Do you think they would start her young?"

"Without a doubt."

The pair fell into a comfortable routine of attacking, blocking and falling. About half away through, Charlie stripped out of his robes and shirt leaving him only half dressed. This caused Kathryn to loose her concentration for about thirty seconds while she stared at the half naked Charlie Weasley and strongly wished that professors could sleep together. Alas, Hogwarts was set in old fashioned traditions and only married professors could share quarters. The gorgeous abs and biceps that Charlie had worked on for years as a WarMage made Kathryn almost weak at the knees. Most of the men who became WarMages were contoured the same way though and Kathryn was _almost_ used to it. Charlie seemed to be the only one who could still make her feel light headed with lack of clothing.

Not wanting to be out done, Kathryn removed her black robes that were trimmed with red and gold and folded them neatly. This left Kathryn in a skin tight sleeveless black ribbed sweater that had a high neck. Her black dress slacks were tight at the top and flared out slightly from her knees. Overall the outfit showed off her figure well and let Charlie see her biceps and her curves. Judging by the way Charlie stared at her, it had worked.

"Like something you see?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it comes in my size," replied Charlie as he stepped up to her and took the fabric of her sweater in between two fingers. Kathryn held her breath as Charlie lowered his head and nibbled at her neck just above the sweater under her chin. "What size is it?"

"Too small for you, and," said Kathryn as she stepped back, "out of your reach."

"Damn shame, I think it might look good on me," Charlie stated as he worked his shoulders a little. Kathryn saw is muscles bunch and knew the workout was back up.

She was right; the "practice" went on for nearly an hour and a half before both were worn out.

"That's it, I'm done," declared Charlie as he picked up his shirt from the pile.

"Pussy."

"Don't start on me, Kathryn; you might not like the end result."

Kathryn chuckled and picked up her robes that were next to Charlie's. Both finished dressing and headed to the door back to the castle. The silence was peaceful as the pair headed back to their offices.

"This is my stop," said Kathryn as she stopped to face Charlie.

"Right then," said Charlie as he turned and headed towards his office down the hall, "Night."

Kathryn glared at his back for a moment before marching to stand in front of him.

"Oh no, you don't," she said as she knotted her hand into his hair just before giving him a harsh kiss. Feeling his lips against hers once again made Kathryn weak at the knees with need. Charlie remained still though, and Kathryn wasn't sure if she should stop or make things more interesting. Deciding to face danger like a WarMage, Kathryn stepped closer and pressed her body against Charlie. Kathryn fit easily against the hard plains of Charlie and her curves molded to his figure. Charlie moaned slightly and felt himself giving in. Without thinking, Charlie reached for her waist. Feeling his arms, Kathryn drew back quickly, "Now, that was more like it. Night."

Kathryn glided back towards her office and Charlie stayed where he was until he heard her office door click shut. Charlie then started off again to his office with a smile plastered on his face as he thought, _that was worth it…_

* * *

**Comments: I have been having a hard time getting back into my other story so I decided to take a step back and write something more... advanced, since 10-11 year olds aren't per say "active." I admit that the Charlie/Kathryn ship should never be dull. If you enjoy the kick arse woman thank my roomie for the inspiration. You all should remember the drill, I know I do, please Review.**


End file.
